LNWR Vans
|creator(s)=*David Mitton *Britt Allcroft |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=LNWR 6 ton refrigerated van |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }} The London and North Western Railway Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' One of these vans was loaded with fruit and vegetables and pulled the train for Market Day. When James' brakes failed, had to push the train instead. Unfortunately, due to a points failure, Percy and the train were diverted into a siding. He then accidentally crushed the rear of the van and was covered in squashed fruit. One of these vans (along with other ) tricked as to where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening duties. When fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when he returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart. A van which was a part of 's train once teased him for being scared. However, after some suspicious events happened at Hawin Lake, the trucks became spooked too. They charged forwards, crashed through the gates and hit a landslide. The trucks ran over the rubble and plunged into a ravine below. Another van later encouraged to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fell off the quay and onto a barge. Some time afterwards, one of these vans was used to transport garden gnomes from the abandoned mine to Lower Tidmouth for the "Most Beautiful Station" competition. Percy bumped into the van and the gnomes fell out; this startled him. One of these vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents and adventures whilst being a part of the train. ''Stories From Sodor Like in the television series, one of these vans (along with other ) tricked as to where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening duties : "Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins". When fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when he returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart : " ". Another van later encouraged to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fell off the quay and onto a barge : "Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel". Like in the television series, a van which was a part of 's train once teased him for being scared. However, after some suspicious events happened at Hawin Lake, the trucks became spooked too. They charged forwards, crashed through the gates and hit a landslide. The trucks ran over the rubble and plunged into a ravine below : "Henry and the Ghost". Some time afterwards, one of these vans was used to transport garden gnomes from the abandoned mine to Lower Tidmouth for the "''Most Beautiful Station" competition. Percy bumped into the van and the gnomes fell out; this startled him : "Percy and the Naughty Gnomes". Personality These trucks fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:NERVan2.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:NERVan3.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:Nervanroundnose.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces with round nose) Technical Details Basis Despite having "N.E." on their sides, these vans were based on LNWR 6 ton refrigerated vans. File:LNWRNon-VentilatedVanBasis.jpg Livery These vans are painted black. They originally had "N.E." (North Eastern Railway) painted in light yellow on either side. File:NERVan1.png|A van with "N.E." on its sides File:NERVan3.png|A standard black coloured van References Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vans Category:Freight Cars Category:Rolling Stock